Mine
by Puckabrina-Percabeth-Fax101
Summary: Is a collection of song-fic's using every single one of Taylor Swift's songs from her Speak Now Album. Mostly Percabeth. Ideas Accepted!
1. Mine

**Hola! Just a cute little percabeth song fic. I thought the song fit them nicely.**

**Song used: Mine by Taylor Swift **

**(This is totally different from the music video so don't go off saying 'You got it all wrong!'. This is MY interpretation, GOT IT? good :)**

**Sorry about the grammatical errors I had, I fixed up the chapter now so it's alot better...NEVER TRUST YOUR COMPUTER FOR A FINAL REVIEW! Haha ok...**

**PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT!:**

**Anything in **_Italics _**is the song.** Anything written in _**Italics and** **Bold** _is Annabeth's Memory!** Anything written in **regular **print is present day. Got it? If your confused, leave a review!**

**Enjoy! **

_Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh_

You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables  
Left a small town and never looked back  
I was a flight risk, with a fear of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts

He had left behind everything in his simple human life and was now working down at a new restaurant that Camp Half-Blood opened, that served only demi-gods. I also worked there. They decided to call it _The Half Special_. Not very creative but still, it was really popular.

He was attending college in the city, earning a scholarship for aquatics, obviously. He was only 19 and he had the fastest time for freestyle swimming in the country. Had I not persuaded him to go easy on the powers, he would hold the world record for everything involving water.

I on the other hand, was above a college level in school and only had to attend one year of college. I trained most of the younger demi-gods, even some who were my own age and older. Through time a few of them asked me out. Me, being young said yes but I was careful enough to not let myself get too involved in love. I had learned from my father and his many girlfriends before he married that love never really lasts as long as we want it too.

In the end, he finally was able to come out and announce his feelings for me, and I said yes. We were newly dating and I knew we would be able to handle everything that came our way.

_I say can you believe it? As were lyin' on the couch  
The moment I can see it now, yes, yes, I can see it now._

_Do you remember we were sitting there, by the water,  
you put your arm around me, for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing, that's ever been mine._

We were sitting down on his couch at his new apartment. We were thinking about maybe moving in together. We aren't sure if were ready yet. We are, after all, only 19, with him turning 20 in less than a month. I ask him if he can believe what's really happening. Two best friends, falling in love…cliché isn't it? But, now that it's happened I can see why it happens in all the movies, and as he leans in to kiss me, It all becomes clearer than ever before.

**_We were sitting down on our favorite spot by the beach. Across the water we could see the lights of New York City, sparkling in the distance, almost telling us a story. He could almost see me relax and get comfortable with the situation. We had tried to make it clear that this was just two friends getting together, not a date. Although I could see his eyes sparkle when they looked at me and I could almost tell mine were sparkling too._**

**_We were talking about the waiter who had tripped and fallen in the restaurant, and spilled pasta with meat sauce all over Chiron. It was quite funny actually, He had it all in his hair and his mane, he got really upset, but he was over it now. We talked and laughed until the stars came out and glistened like diamonds in the night sky. He had quieted down for a while, as if making a decision. A few minutes later, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. At first I blushed, embarrassed by the move he had made. But, after a while, it felt…comfortable, like his arm belonged there all along, like a missing piece from an unfinished puzzle. _**

**_He finally asked me out and I said yes. Almost before he could smile in satisfaction, I leaned in and kissed him passionately. Just as he started to kiss back I pulled away and grinned evilly at him, getting up from the sand and running along the shore. He screamed my name and ran after me. In response to this I laughed loudly and ran even faster. He was too quick for me, he came up and grabbed me from behind. I screamed in delight and squirmed and struggled out of his grasp. I fell down to my knees and started to splash him with the water before running in until I was knee deep. And that's where we stayed that whole night. Just laughing and splashing each other and having a good time. _**

And to this very day, I still think that that night was the best night of my life. He completed me. He was what made me happy. He was what helped me to be, well, me.

_Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together_  
_And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

_But we got bills to pay_  
_We got nothin' figured out_  
_When it was hard to take_  
_Yes, yes_

_This is what I thought about:_

_Do you remember we were sitting there, by the water,  
you put your arm around me, for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing, that's ever been mine._

A few months later, we still were undecided about moving in together. I mean sure, there were days that I spent the night in his apartment, and I kept a bunch of my stuff at his house, like clothes, and books, and architecture junk but still the whole this wasn't completely thought out and things got a little confusing.

We both pitched in to pay for each other's rent, me helping out more for having two jobs while he only had one. He was on the verge of getting a job as a swim instructor, and we both knew he would probably get the job. It payed a lot more then the restaurant would.

We still needed to figure out if we were going to move in with each other, but it was all so hard between camp and college and working, it might be too much too handle, too much to have on our plates.

I thought back to when he first asked me out, when we first kissed. When we said everything would be alright as long as we were was a struggle at first, but we were cruising by as soon as he got his first check for the swim instructions.

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time.  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
you are the best thing that's ever been mine._

He always took time to sit down and talk about the day we first started dating. The beautiful night with the sparkling New York City across from us. The diamond lit sky, the cool, misty breeze, and the serene sound of the waves crashing in the background. Me finally realizing he was perfect for me and that he was the best match for me that I would ever have. Me and him running along the shoreline splashing, and chasing each other. Laughing and screaming the whole time. The most perfect scene we could ever imagine.

_And I remember that fight, 2:30am  
As everything was slippin' right out of our hands  
I ran out cryin' and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye  
'Cause that's all I've ever known  
But you took me by surprise  
you said I'll never leave you alone_

Being a normal couple, we of course bickered. We didn't like fist fight or anything, just your normal couple bickering. There was only one time in which we really had an all out argument. Screaming and yelling and crying and everything.

**"_I saw you with her!" I screamed getting completely frustrated with him._**  
**_"She tripped and fell, what was I supposed to do? Let her hit her head and get a concussion?"_**  
**_"With all that fuzzy red hair on her head, yes you could have! It would have been as soft as a pillow!" I screamed back._**  
**_"Well, at last I didn't go out on a friendly gathering with her. Of course she is 'just a friend''' He yelled back._**  
**_"Luke just got out of his coma 3 months ago and I hadn't visited him in the hospital once! I wanted to spend some time with him; he was one of my best friends before…you know!" I said crying at this point. He just sighed and shook his head running his hands through his hair. I shook my head and ran out the door. I heard him scream, "Annabeth!" but ignored it and just kept running. I saw a wall clock: 2:34 it read. I ran out the main doors of the building and into the street careful not to fall because of the wet surface. It had just been raining a few minutes ago._**

**_I saw him running into the street, following right after me, the streetlight, almost acting as a spot light on us. I was preparing myself for the breakup. The one I knew I would regret. So many guys had broken up with me before but none of them mattered…none of them were real like this._**

**_What came next shocked me…_**

**_"Annabeth, I love you. I'm never, ever going to leave you alone." He said and I began to cry all over again. But this time, they were tears of happiness__._**

_You said, _

**_"I remember how we felt sittin' by the water,  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time,  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine" _**

Those were the exact words he said to me that night. I remembered them by heart, and I knew I always would…

_I made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing, that's ever been mine._

He was the type of guy any girl could ask for, those words stuck in my head like glue, and when I kissed him, I knew everything was going to fall into place.

_Were gonna make it now…_

I knew that any challenge life would throw our way, we would be able to handle it. Together.

_I can see it now…_

I can see it.

Percy Jackson is the best thing that's ever been mine…

**Did you guys like it? I thought it was cute. If you guys want me to do another songfic, about any couple, any couple at all. Just tell me, and if you have song suggestions...That would be great too... Just leave a couple and a song and they'll be the next chapter!**

**REVIEW! VOTE FOR MY POLE TOO!**


	2. Sparks Fly

**So suddenly I'm in the mood to do another songfic, so I figure, why not do the whole Speak Now Album for Percy Jackson? Hope you guys like it!**

**Most of the upcoming songfics will most likely be Annabeth oriented. It'll mostly be Percabeth. Ihave them all written so I can tell you that 12/14 are percabeth and the 2 that aren't have little hints in them so if you love Percabeth and Taylor Swift, you'll probably love this**

**Sparks Fly**

"Stupid…Idiot…Jackson…thinks he's better than me…show off," I muttered incoherently under my breath walking into my cabin. My brain was fried; I had just been beaten in sword fighting, archery, and a one-on-one game of basketball, by my annoyance of a friend.

Two Words .

Percy. Jackson.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless  
That should send me runnin'  
But I kind of know that I won't get far  
And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of_

No matter how annoying he was…I was starting to fall for him.

Which annoyed me to a further extent.

Liking a reckless, show-off, cocky boy who I've been best friends with since we're 12 is NOT a good thing.

Well, maybe if you look at it from someone else's view it could be better…

_Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

Those Green eyes...

They made me swoon.

Holding his precious sword to my throat, he looked straight into my stormy grey eyes with his sparkling sea green ones. My head started spinning. My palms got so sweaty, I dropped my dagger.

"You okay there, Wise girl?"

Not really, "Yeah, fine."

There pure image will haunt me for as long as I live.

He smiles at me and I swear I might faint.

"Let's move onto a battle of Archery seaweed brain," Because then I can't be distracted by your face.

My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something,  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.  
I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...

Looking back on the day's events, knowing I've fallen harder for him makes me regret it…almost.

I just wish I had a better plan throwing myself into the ring.

I..Always..Had..A..Plan...

Not this time.

We both reach for the same bow at the same time. My fingers are suddenly electrified. Sparks Flying around in my head.

"You sure you ok wisegirl?" Concern filled his hypnotizing green eyes.

"I'm fine," I say and he just smiles as we shoot the targets. Him winning by two bulls eyes.

"Not bad owl head, not bad," he said shaking his head, making his long black locks drift from side to side.

I internally melted.

_Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
_

Maybe liking him isn't such a big deal. I mean, do I know anybody better for me then him?

There's a knock on my cabin door. "Annabeth, open up!" his voice creeps in.

I open the door and see him leaning against the door frame.

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me; it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.  
Lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow?  
I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

"Percy," I smile shyly but add a boost of confidence by ruffling his hair a bit. He jerks away but he has a light in his eyes that seems to make the world a little bit brighter even though the clouds are grey like fog and Zeus is threatening for it to rain.

Percy's staring at me and not wanting my siblings to invade on my personal life, I step outside with him and shut the door.

"So…?" I question still looking at him, my insides burning to tell him I like him.

"Annabeth?" He whispers and it gives me chills.

_Drop everything now,  
Meet me in the pouring rain,  
Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

Rain pours into the camp and we look into the stormy sky. I can almost hear Athena calling for Zeus to…rain on our little parade. I look back at Percy and smile. Gathering all the courage I have, I lean in…

_The sparks fly_

He meets me half way

_Oh, baby, smile_

We both smile into the kiss.

_The sparks fly..._


	3. Speak Now

**For all of you that enjoyed the past chapters, great! For anyone new to reading this, I hope you like this next one!**

"I'll talk to you later Thalia!" A 24 year old Annabeth Chase said into the phone trying to concentrate on flipping the blueberry waffle in front of her.

"Oh Annabeth before I leave, what are you wearing to the wedding? I don't wanna wear something totally out there but we all know I'm gonna wear black anyways so…and you're probably a bridesmaid anyway right? You'll match the other ones so I can't wear the same thing as you or-"

"Wedding? Who's getting married?" Annabeth questioned. There was silence on the other end.

_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion.  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl._

The _nerve _of that girl! Oh boy, she would never _dream_ of crashing a wedding of an old friend of mine, but to not get an invite? That deserved crashing.

She wasn't going to blame Percy; she would have gotten an invite had he helped send them out. No, this was definitely _her _doing!

I sneak in and see your friends  
and her snotty little family all dressed in pastel.  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry.

January 14th, the coldest day of the winter so far.

'_Like her heart' _Annabeth thought dressed in a plain green dress as to not arouse suspicion. She watched a huge family of bratty, self absorbed looking people wearing a variety of bright colors with face lifts and Botox's that made them look like plastic Barbies ready for a 5 year old runway show.

She snuck in through a back window and could hear screaming across the hall

"HOW DARE YOU THINK TO WEAR THAT HORRID NECKLACE! THE ONLY DIAMOND IN THIS BUILDING TODAY IS GOING TO BE THE ONE ON MY FINGER, YOU HEAR ME?" A red headed beast yelled at one of her own bridesmaids. Annabeth felt her ears for the diamond owl shaped earrings Percy had given her at the end of her senior year.

'_Sorry Rachel'_ she mocked in her head watching the frizzy red head in a puff pastry gown leaving the room with her head held high.  
_  
This is surely not what you'd thought it would be.  
I lose myself in a daydream.  
Where I stand and say,_

_Don't say yes,_  
_Run away now._  
_I'll meet you when you're out_  
_of the church at the back door._  
_Don't wait or say a single vow._  
_You need to hear me out_  
_and they said speak now._

The thought of Percy marrying that self absorbed, no good , purely evil woman made Annabeth sick to the stomach.

She knew one thing.

She had to save her friend from a huge mistake!

_Fun gestures are exchanged_  
_And the organ starts to play a song_  
_that sounds like a death march_  
_And I am hiding in the curtains_  
_It seems like I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be._

Annabeth snuck behind a large drape in the back of the room and listens to the organ begin to play. She was positive the last time she had heard this depressing melody was her step-uncle's funeral.

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen.  
But I know you wish it was me  
You wish it was me  
Don't you?_

Rachel comes down the aisle head high, looking at the guests around her and flaunting her new gown. She even stopped for a moment, near a young man, to bend down and make sure her bum was in his face. Annabeth rolled her eyes and she swore she could see Percy doing the same.

Percy…

_Don't say yes,_  
_Run away now._  
_I'll meet you when you're out_  
_of the church at the back door._  
_Don't wait or say a single vow._  
_You need to hear me out_  
_and they said speak now._

He looked absolutely stunning in his tuxedo. His hair was neatly combed and he was smiling brightly for his audience, but his eyes didn't share the same light.

_Don't say yes,  
Run away now.  
I'll meet you when you're out  
of the church at the back door.  
Don't wait or say a single vow.  
You're time is running out  
and they said speak now._

The ceremony started, Rachel kept turning around and smiling, making sure attention was on her.

_Oooooh, la la la, oh_  
_Oooooh, la la la, oh_

Then came the vows…

_I hear the preacher say_  
_"Speak Now or forever hold your peace"_  
_There's the silence_  
_There's my last chance_  
_I stand up with shaking hands_  
_All eyes on me_  
_horrified looks from everyone in the room_  
_But I'm only looking at you._

"Speak Now or forever hold your peace," Rachel looks like she might slap the priest for even thinking anyone might object. Percy's eyes glance around the room almost begging for objection.

"I do!" I screamed and Rachel's family gasps in horror. Percy's family and half bloods smile in delight. Rachel looks ready to come back and fight me herself.

"Your honor, she wasn't even invited to this wedding!" but he keeps her quiet.

"Percy Jackson… I should have grabbed my chance with you when I could have, but we were young and naïve, I thought I wasn't ready, you didn't even deserve me. There were so many other girls for you to love," Percy stands up his eyes never leaving mine. Rachel attempts to pull him down but her efforts were weak.

"But you deserve so much better then her. So don't say yes, just run away now," I feel tears in the back of my eyes, "I'll wait for you in the back of the church. Don't say any of the cheesy vows she's written out for you. Just hear me out," I took a glance at everybody in the room and then looked back at Percy stepping closer, "Seaweed Brain…I love you,"

Percy's grinning from ear to ear and starts coming towards me against Rachel's whines and protests and the complaints of her obnoxious family.

_I am not the kind of girl,  
Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion.  
But you are not the kind of boy,  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl._

"Wisegirl?" He whispers and all the craziness in the background disappears.

_So don't say yes,_  
_Run away now._  
_I'll meet you when you're out_  
_of the church at the back door._  
_Don't wait or say a single vow._  
_You need to hear me out_  
_and they said speak now._

He leans towards me and we lock lips for a brief moment and nothing else could mean the world to me at that moment.

_And you say:  
Lets run away now  
I'll meet you when i'm out  
of my tux at the back door  
Hey hey, I didn't say my vows  
So glad you were around  
when they said speak now._

**I underlined that last ****bit to represent it was both par tof the song and something being said in the actual story. Review :)**_  
_


End file.
